The present invention relates generally to earthworking machines, particularly to earthworking machines involving an oscillatory blade movement, such as sod cutters, edging machines and pipe laying machines, and specifically to earthworking machines which are simple, durable and easy-to-use.
Sod cutters and other oscillatory blade earthworking machines have been rather widely employed. One example of a sod cutter which has enjoyed commercial success is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,270. Traditional sod cutters were of complicated design, providing multiple adjustments, and were largely directed to commercial applications because of their costs and difficulty in operation.
Recently, sod cutters of a greatly simplified design have been introduced. Such recent sod cutters are unable to perform many functions of traditional sod cutters such as the ability to adjust the depth of the oscillatory blades, but have shown that traditional sod cutters have not met the requirements of many market niches. However, such recent sod cutters have been unable to satisfy such requirements and needs of the market because of deficiencies inherent in their design.
Thus, a need exists for improved earthworking machines which overcome the deficiencies of recently introduced machines and which have application to not only the market niches exposed by such recently introduced machines but also to traditional machines in their manner of construction and operation.